empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas Corporation
Summary The Atlas Corporation is an interplanetary conglomerate spanning the Galaxy, selling everything from weapons to space vessels to toasters. They leapt over their competitors during the early phases of space exploration through the discovery and reverse engineering of alien technology, and now seek to spread their influence and business across the stars. History The Atlas Corporation Atlas. The Titan who held up the world. Once but long ago, the Atlas Corporation stood above the rest of her interplanetary competitors of the other weapons manufacturers. Among the first to set out into space, on the Planet Promethea they discovered ancient alien technology. Through reverse engineering this technology into their weapons and products not only did they allow the humans of earth to leap centuries worth of technological advances in the span of decades. Through purchasing their own private military, they soldified their monopoly and domination over the rest, agressively hunting and searching for more alien technology to maintain their superiority. The Crimson Lance In the need to maintain command and control over their interplanetary assets and domains, using their wealth the Atlas Corporation funded and created the Crimson Lance, a privately owned military force meant to ensure the will of Atlas was carried out. Equipping them with their own weapons and assets, these soldiers soon earned a reputation that spanned the stars as some of the best equipped and disciplined forces with a reputation to be respected, and sometimes, feared. Disaster on Pandora Like the reign of the Titans, Atlas peak was not eternal. The blow would come on Pandora, where a legendary vault of Alien technology was supposed to exist. However, through the work of nefarious Bandits and Vault hunters, as well as alien guardians and even the contents of the Vault itself, were against Atlas. Worse, when the Third Atlas Starbourne Brigade was deployed from orbit in full force, their top commander General Alphonso Knoxx mutinied after a major disagreement with “Admiral Mikey”, a five year old male who was given the position due to a major oversight and nepotism. In time, the entire Crimson Lance Third Starbourne Brigade was lost and the Pandora system abandoned. But this was not the end of the disaster, which would be exacerbated by one more blow. The opening of the Vault triggered the growth of a rare and valuable alien mineral on the planet, which was subsequently purhcased and aquired by the Hyperion Corporation thus giving them untold wealth and power. And just Titans, they were beaten. . .but not killed. True Hyperion quickly filled the power vacuum and the loss of an Entire Starbourne brigade was no light matter, but Atlas still had more fleets, planets, and their indomitable will to spare. Continuing with their mission to gather all alien technology, magics, and resources and incorporating them into their technology, as well as brining order and stability to their worlds, Atlas will continue to hold up the weight of the world on it's shoulders. The Colony It fell upon that in one world, yet another Colony ship was seemingly dropped, but unbeknowsnt to all, of course. On a world of magic and alien powers but a handful few hundred Atlas Engineers and Crimson Lance soldiers, supported by machines and the best military equipment providable, landed among vast kingdoms and nations of various technological prowesses. Around them mighty kingdoms boasting thousands of swordsmen and archers and ships, and strange races and beasts of magic and mystical might, and even more modern nation states with the science of modern technology, and most of all, it seems they were not the only spacefarers and people of advanced technology to descend upon the world. They were outnumbered. . .but by no means, outgunned. And so the stage was set for a great meeting of Technology, Magic, Men and Beasts and Races of all kinds. Left alone, the Atlas Corporation would only return in full force once they proved the Planet could be colonized and that it is profitable. What will become of this colony? Will it get along well the large powers around it and succeed and bring in order and open up the gate to intergalactic society, or fall to the dangers and perils and be forgotten amongst its ancient ruins? Only the gods can say.